1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for yard vacuum units, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for an efficient impeller assembly used in a yard vacuum unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Yard vacuum units are used to create a vacuum whereby yard debris, such as sticks, leaves, grass clippings and other such foliage, can be collected. Typically, the vacuum unit draws the debris into a nozzle and then deposits the debris into a debris collecting bag where the debris can then be disposed of. It is well known in the field of such vacuum units to provide impeller assemblies that are used to create the vacuum power. Known impeller assemblies are generally well suited for their intended purpose. However, known impeller assembly efficiencies are relatively low.
Applicants have discovered an impeller assembly that provides substantially greater vacuum efficiency than is currently known in the art. The difficulties inherit in the art are therefore overcome in a way that is simple and efficient, while providing better and more advantageous results.